endless_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ousilian Empire
"Today we stand upon the unified lands of humanity; from our victory we shall rise higher than the Elven Empire and make our mark upon the world laid before us. We have forged ourselves a new destiny and from that destiny, glory will be ours! For the Empire!" -Emperor Laurien The Ousilian Empire was once the first and greatest human nation/empire ever forged, founded by the various tribes of humans whom have long sought to end the Warring Era of the humans history. It's capital formerly called Daygarde, now known as the bustling Kingdom of Davengarde. The Ousilian Empire would never be forgotten in the human kingdoms as Emperor Laurien's teaching is taught even to this day and his feats of accomplishments are remembered by all Lords/Kings. Founded during the mid years of the Eldar Age; the Empire held strong against the tyrannical elven empire of Scyeria. Although the two great power never engaged in open war; the tension of hostility lingered close to open war with the constant skirmishes that would plague their relation. Even so; although the Empire was stable, there were plenty of Inter-house infighting and disputes as each Lord had different opinions upon what laws should be proposed and how things should be done to what enemies they need to be dealing with. By the late to end years of the Eldar Age, the death of Emperor Laurien and the failing of his son's inability to rule; the Empire eventually crumble in on itself; fracturing the unified land into five currently kingdoms and the Knight-State. Despite the end of the Empire; it's history is imprinted into many of the newly found kingdoms. History Prehistory The waking of the Suùrda; more commonly known as Humans is vague and unknown. By the time they awoke on Allenia; the Elvessea Empire had long established themselves as the Elven Empire and ruled the Overlands. The Humans were integrated into the Empire and was elevated with the help of the Elves. Kingdom of Daygarde and the Humanic Wars As the early Eldar Age passed; tribes of humans were dying due to the endless war of the Warring Era that swept the lands for decades. Tribes would hire other tribes to kill and attack their enemies; causing a large rift within humanity itself. Families were wiped out, tribes were wiped out; the most powerful of them all was the Viynth Tribe; renowned for their skill in combat; they were the most feared and hated of them all. However, Laurien Viynth had another thought; he wondered what if he could end the cycle of bloodshed that was the fate of all humans born in this era. Thus it was that he set out to end the tribal ways of human and looked towards the Elves as a model. He wanted to unite the Humans as a whole, to forge the greatest empire ever built. But he did not forge it alone; he looked towards his cousin tribe of Aldraysa; however he had to unite the two tribes to do so and he married his cousin, her name was Liana Aldraysa. With the union of the tribes, Laurien now had consolidated his rule and with the combined army of Viynth and Aldraysa at his back, his vision was clear in his eyes. He would combine the lands of Viynth and Aldraysa and rename it as Daygarde; laying the foundation for the Kingdom of Daygarde. As he conquered the neighboring tribes he gave them two choices; either join them as vassals or they could live but should they ever attempt to end the Kingdom they would be met with swift justice and death. It was no surprised that they joined them as Laurien swiftly defeated them. His prowess as a tested commander and warrior quickly spread through the human tribes; the Kingdom of Daygarde was formed relatively quickly, Laurien was crowned King for his achievement and the various tribes he absorbed into the Kingdom were changed to Lords, able to rule their respective lands but could not hold armies nor dare attack the crown itself. The Kingdom of Daygarde is the combined lands of Viynth and Aldraysa. Years have passed since the formation of Daygarde and King Laurien quickly set out to govern the lands; he created a monetary system rather than using bartering like barbarins, created roads, walls and even trained soldiers to help defend the lands itself. By this time the tribal system has ended, but rivaling Kings of humans had emerged. Many wanted to end Daygarde and plunder it's riches; many kingdoms formed out of greed and desperation as warlords rose to the challenge; but these kingdoms would come and go. The Humanic War was famous for the endless creation of Kingdoms that would crumble for they lacked the infrastructure and politics to keep them together. Many of these Kingdoms often tested their luck against Daygarde yet failed. Laurien's patience ended when one of their gold minds was ambushed and plundered leading to an uproar of Lords within the council chambers where Laurien often held court to hear out the issues of his Lords. Not taking any chance; Laurien marshalled the Daygarde army and rode out to meet the army upon the fields of battle. Laurien once again proved his worth in battle as he conquered all and any attacks that dared cross into their borders. Kingsdoms came and fell as Laurien swept the land with his army of Daygarde and crushed a vast majority of the warlords that rose up to the challenge. The War would last for a bitter part of 5 years; by the end much of the lands were ravaged and destroyed. Over time; Laurien set out envoys to the remaining leaders; those that survived the war and gave them a chance to join the Kingdom of Daygarde. People joined evidently by the masses as they knew that Laurien would be able to protect and defend their lands. The Kingdom of Daygarde grew larger as they incorporated the eastern side of the land; all those who bent the knee to Laurien were stripped of their title as King and were vassels/lords to Laurien.